Lilo, Stitch, and Pretty Cure
by Bird6490
Summary: Nozomi and her friends all have the same dream after watching the movie Lilo and Stitch. They all get to be a part of the movie! As Lilo trains Stitch to be a good person, Nozomi and her friends help her out and teach Stitch what friendship is all about. They even help rescue Lilo from Gantu! Join them in this exciting adventure where they meet new friends and help each other out.
1. Girls in Hawaii

Those of you that have seen the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 seasons we know that in the city they live in has a clock tower. In real life in Japan, there are 2 clock towers. The NTT Docomo Yoyogi Building in Shibuya, Tokyo and the Sapporo Clock Tower in Sapporo. The one in Shibuya looks a little like the one in the anime so let's just say that the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 live in Shibuya, Tokyo.

* * *

One night in Shibuya, Tokyo, Nozomi and her friends were at Karen's house watching the movie Lilo and Stitch. They just finished it and the girls were having a sleepover. Coco, Nuts and Syrup were there too in their human forms. Karen took the dvd out. "Did you guys like it?" she asked. "I loved it! Who would've thought that a little girl and an alien would become the best of friends?!" said Nozomi. "I've always wanted to see this movie and I really enjoyed it" said Urara. "Me too" said Rin. "Me three" said Komachi. "Movies are really amazing aren't they?" asked Kurumi. "Yes they are" said Coco. Nuts and Syrup nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't it be cool if we all went to Hawaii?" asked Urara. "Totally! Syrup should take us there sometime" said Nozomi. "Maybe I will" said Syrup. Then Sakamoto came in. "Did you all enjoy your movie?" he asked. "Yes!" everyone said. "Well I'm glad you did. By the way m'lady, it's almost you and your friends bedtimes so I suggest getting ready right now" said Sakamoto. "Okay" said everyone. So they brushed their teeth, washed their faces and got ready for bed. Coco, Nuts, Kurumi, and Syrup turned into their fairy forms so they would sleep well.

Before Karen's friends went to their guest rooms, they talked about the movie. "While I was watching I was a little worried that Stitch wouldn't change because during most of the movie he was still in his destructive form" Komachi confessed. "Me too but I believed that Lilo-chan would be successful in changing him and she was" said Urara. "All's well that ends well" said Rin. "I heard that Stitch has a movie named after him and that there's a television series called Lilo and Stitch: The Series" said Karen. "Wow. We should definitely watch those-mil" said Milk. "And if we do someday go to Hawaii, we should visit the Aloha Pretty Cure-coco. They're friends of the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure-coco" said Coco. "So that means they are friends with Megumi-chan and her friends right?" asked Rin. "Right-coco" said Coco. "All right! When we go to Hawaii, we'll visit the Aloha Pretty Cure! It's decided!" said Nozomi. "We should go to bed before Jii-ya-san finds out we're still awake" said Rin. "I guess so" said Nozomi. The girls headed out the door. "Goodnight guys" said Nozomi. "Goodnight everyone" said Karen and the fairies. The girls went to their guest rooms and went to sleep.

1 hour later, Nozomi woke up and found herself on a beach. "The beach? How did I get to the beach?" she asked herself. She looked down and noticed that she had her casual clothes on. "And how did I change into my casual clothes?!" she asked. Then she heard a voice. "Nozomi!" it said. It was Rin! Rin ran to Nozomi along with the rest of the gang. "Rin-chan! Everyone!" said Nozomi. "We all woke up and the next thing we knew, we're on the beach!" said Rin. "So did I" said Nozomi. "But what beach are we on?" asked Komachi. "Are we all having the same dream?" asked Urara. "I think so" said Karen. Then they saw a little girl come onto the beach and watched her take a picture of a man with ice cream. "Is that Lilo-mil?" asked Milk. "It must be! And you know what that means? We're in the movie!" said Nozomi. "Really? This is amazing because we can meet the stars of the film!" said Urara. "If we're going to do this then we have to stop Lilo-chan from leaving the school before Nani-san gets there" said Komachi. "You're right Komachi-nuts" said Nuts. "Then let's follow Lilo-chan and make sure she doesn't leave!" said Nozomi. So everyone ran after Lilo to the hula school. "When should we talk to her?" asked Rin. "After the other girls leave is perfect" said Urara.


	2. Socializing with Lilo

Lilo put on her hula skirt while running and went inside the hula school building. Nozomi and her friends watched Lilo's classmates dance through a window. Since Lilo just came out of the ocean, her hair was dripping and still was when she joined her classmates. Nozomi and her friends were impressed by the girls dancing. "I sure would like to join them in hula" said Urara. "Me too" said Komachi. When they finished dancing, the girls said "He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele". Then Mertle Edmonds slipped on water followed by Yuki, Teressa, and Elena. "Stop. Stop. Lilo, why are you all wet?" asked the hula teacher. "It's sandwich day" said Lilo. The hula instructor raised a brow. Lilo sighed. "Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich" she explained. "Pudge is a fish?" asked the hula teacher. "And today we were out of peanut butter! So I asked my sister what to give him and she said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Pudge tuna! Do you know what tuna is?" Lilo said. "Fish?" asked the hula teacher. "It's fish! If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store and get peanut butter 'cause all we have is-is stinkin' tuna!" Lilo exclaimed. "Lilo, Lilo, why is this so important?" asked the hula teacher. "Pudge controls the weather" said Lilo. Everyone looked confused. Even Nozomi and her friends. "You're crazy" said Mertle. Then Lilo started hitting her! Mertle and the other girls screamed and Nozomi and her friends covered their eyes. "Please! Please! Everybody calm down!" yelled the hula teacher picking up Lilo while the other girls hid behind him. He put Lilo down and the other girls cried a bit. "Lilo..." said the hula teacher. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" said Lilo. "Maybe we should call your sister" said the hula teacher. "No! I'll be good! I wanna dance. I practiced. I just wanna dance. I practiced" said Lilo. Mertle looked at her arm. "Eww she bit me" she said. "Eww!" said the other girls.

In an instant, Lilo was sitting on the porch in her regular clothes and the other girls ran outside in their regular clothes. The hula teacher came outside. "I called your sister. She said to wait for her here on the porch. We'll try again on Sunday" he told Lilo before going back inside. "Now's our chance to talk to Lilo-chan" Nozomi told her friends. Before Lilo could walk away Nozomi said "Aloha Lilo-chan!". Lilo noticed her and the others. "We saw you and the girls dance and you were great" said Nozomi. "Thanks. Did you also see what I did to Mertle?" Lilo asked. "Yes..." said Nozomi. "I was afraid of that. You all probably won't want to be my friends after seeing that would you?" asked Lilo. "No! We know you didn't mean to do that to Mertle-chan" said Rin. "Why do you keep saying chan?" asked Lilo. Komachi explained what Japanese honorifics are and what each one means. "Oh. So you're calling me Lilo-chan because I'm a child?" asked Lilo. "That's right" said Komachi. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Nozomi and these are my friends Rin-chan, Urara, Komachi-san, and Karen-san" said Nozomi. Lilo noticed Coco, Nuts, Milk, and Syrup. "My name is Coco and this is Nuts, Milk, and Syrup-coco" said Coco. Lilo was surprised that Coco could talk. "A talking animal!" she said. "We're fairies! Not animals-mil!" said Milk. "Fairies?" asked Lilo. Coco and Nuts explained what the Palmier Kingdom and Pretty Cure is. "So you girls are actually legendary warriors?" Lilo asked. Nozomi nodded. "Awesome!" said Lilo. "We don't look like warriors now but when we transform we do" said Rin.

"So if you guys use Japanese honorifics, does that mean you're from Japan?" asked Lilo. "Yep! We live in Shibuya which is an area in Tokyo" said Urara. Lilo thought that was cool. "Check this out-mil!" said Milk. She turned into her human form and now she was Kurumi. "You fairies can turn into humans?!" said Lilo surprised. "Sure can! In this form, my alias is Kurumi" said Kurumi. "That's amazing! I'd like to see your human forms!" Lilo told the male fairies. So the male fairies turned into their human forms and Lilo was amazed. "We keep our names in this form" said Coco. "Okay. I like the human forms but I like the fairy forms better. They're cuter" said Lilo. Coco, Nuts, Kurumi, and Syrup turned into their fairy forms. So what's it like in Tokyo?" asked Lilo. "It's a city with a lot of places to see. Nuts owns an accessory shop called the Natts House" said Nozomi. "Wow really?! That's so cool!" said Lilo. "I make designs for the shop and becoming a jewelry designer is my dream" said Rin. "I hope you show me one of your designs sometime" said Lilo. "My dream is to become an actress" said Urara. "I'm going to become a novelist" said Komachi. "I'm studying to become a doctor" said Karen. "And my dream is to become a teacher" said Nozomi. "I'll say one thing: you all dream really big!" said Lilo.

Then Nani appeared. "Lilo, it's time to go home" she said. She noticed the girls with Lilo. "Lilo, are these new friends of yours?" Nani asked. "Yes. This is Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen" said Lilo. "I'm Nani, Lilo's sister. Nice to meet you" said Nani. "Nice to meet you too" said Karen. "The social worker is gonna be at our house soon so we need to get going" said Nani. "Can Nozomi and her friends come over?" asked Lilo. "As long as they don't cause trouble, then I'm okay with it" said Nani. "Okay" said the girls. So they all went to Lilo and Nani's house and just when they got there, a blue car pulled into the driveway.


	3. Cobra Bubbles, Moving In, Stitch Lands

Lilo and her new friends climbed up the stairwell of the house and went inside while Nani stayed outside to greet the social worker. The social worker climbed up the stairwell and Nani greeted him. "Hi, you must be the social worker" she said. "Yes I am. And are you the guardian in question?" asked the social worker. "Yes. I'm Nani. Nice to meet you Mister...?" Nani said. "Bubbles" the social worker replied. "Mr. Bubbles. That's a strange..." said Nani. "Yes I know. Are you going to invite me in, Nani?" asked Mr. Bubbles. Nani looked through the front door window and saw Lilo and her new friends sitting on the couch and having a conversation. Nani didn't want to interrupt them so she said to Mr. Bubbles "Uh...I thought we could sit out here and talk". "I don't think so" said Mr. Bubbles. "Right. Uh...this way" said Nani quietly. She climbed over the banister of the stairwell and ran to the back of the house. She found out the back door was locked when Mr. Bubbles came to the same spot. "Uh...wait here" said Nani. She ran to the next side of the house, went inside, unlocked the back door and opened it. "So...lemonade?" she panted. "Where's your sister?" asked Mr. Bubbles. "She's with her friends in the other room" said Nani. Steam started whistling from the stove and Nani shrieked when she noticed it. "You left the stove on while you were out?" asked Mr. Bubbles. "Low heat! Just a simmer" said Nani. She smelled the steam. "It's coming along great" she said before taking the top off the stove. She shrieked again when there was a loud whoosh from it. Lilo appeared. "Found that this morning" said Lilo.

"Lilo! There you are. Honey-face...this is Mr. Bubbles" said Nani. "Nice to meet you" said Mr. Bubbles putting his hand out for a handshake. "Your knuckles say "Cobra" said Lilo reading Mr. Bubbles's knuckles. The social worker knelt on one leg. "Cobra Bubbles. You don't look like a social worker" said Lilo. "I'm a special classification" said Cobra Bubbles. "Did you ever kill anyone?" asked Lilo. "We're getting off the subject. Let's talk about you. Are you happy?" asked Cobra Bubbles. Lilo smiled and while Nani made signs to tell her what to say, Lilo said "I'm adjusted. I eat four food groups and look both ways before crossing the street and take long naps, and get disciplined." Nani made a muffled gasp at the wrong sign she gave Lilo. "Disciplined?" asked Cobra Bubbles. Before Lilo could say anything else, Nozomi covered her mouth. "No, not true. Nani-san treats her very well" she said. "Who are you?" asked Cobra Bubbles. "I'm Nozomi, Lilo-chan's friend" said Nozomi. She let go of Lilo and Nani said to Lilo "Okay! That's enough sugar for you. Why don't you run along you little cutie?". Nani giggled nervously. "The other social workers just thought she was a scream. Thirsty?" she said. Nozomi took Lilo to the other room where everyone else was and Lilo asked her "Why'd you do that?". "I didn't want things to not go well" said Nozomi. "I'm glad I have you guys as my friends now. Those girls in my hula class need to be punished" said Lilo. Everyone didn't know how to respond to that. Then Nani and Cobra Bubbles came into the room. "I'm assuming these are all your friends?" asked Cobra Bubbles. "Yes. This is Rin, Urara, Komachi, and Karen" said Lilo. "Nice to meet you all" said Cobra. Then he gave Lilo his card. "Call me if you're left here alone" he told her. "In case you're wondering, this went 50/50" he told Nani before opening the door. "You have three days to change my mind" said Cobra Bubbles as he went outside. He closed the door.

"Nozomi, thanks for helping me out back there" said Nani. "You're welcome" said Nozomi. "So you girls, tell me about yourselves" said Nani. Nozomi and her friends explained that they're from Japan and what their dreams are. "Those are great dreams. Are you all on vacation?" asked Nani. That question made nervous looks appear on the girls' faces. "Something wrong?" asked Lilo. "No its just that well if we told you, you'd think its hard to believe" said Nozomi. "You can tell us" said Lilo. Nozomi took a breath and she and her friends explained that what is happening now is a dream to them and real life to Lilo and Nani. "Wow. That is hard to believe" said Nani. "But we can prove it" said Rin. She imagined a sleeping bag appearing right now and it happened. The two sisters were surprised. "In a dream, anything can happen" said Urara. "I see." said Nani. "So how do we know when you are waking up?" asked Lilo. "We're not sure but I think we'll find out eventually" said Karen. Then the girls explained what Pretty Cure is to Nani and introduced Coco, Nuts, Milk, and Syrup. "This is amazing" said Nani. "Show Nani your human forms" said Lilo. The fairies turned into their human forms and Nani was surprised and impressed at the same time. "My alias is Kurumi in this form" said Kurumi. The fairies turned back into their fairy forms. "Seeing the sleeping bag appear gave me an idea. How about you guys stay over before you wake up?" asked Lilo. "I don't know Lilo. There may not be enough room for everyone" said Nani. "Don't worry. We can make room" said Komachi. "Then we're staying at Lilo-chan and Nani-san's before we wake up! It's decided!" said Nozomi. "Nozomi has a habit of saying that" said Rin. Lilo and Nani laughed.

That night, the girls all had sleeping bags and placed them in different rooms of the house. Nozomi's was in Lilo's room and Coco was going to sleep with her. Nuts was gonna sleep with Komachi, Milk with Karen, and Syrup with Urara. Rin and Urara had their sleeping bags in the living room. Komachi and Karen had theirs in Nani's room. "After you wake up, am I never gonna see you again?" asked Lilo. "No! I'm sure we'll see each other again in more dreams in the future. And we can stay in touch by sending letters to each other" said Nozomi. "Really?" asked Lilo. "Yeah. Syrup is a delivery boy and he can deliver to anywhere in the world" said Nozomi. "It's true-coco" said Coco. "Now that makes me feel better" said Lilo. Suddenly the power went out. Lilo, Nozomi and Coco looked out the window and saw a green light falling. "A falling star!" said Lilo. After it crashed, the power came back on. "I call it! Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish!" said Lilo pushing Nozomi and Coco out the door. Once they were out, Nozomi and Coco listened to Lilo making her wish. "It's me again. I need someone to be my friend...someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel...the nicest angel you have." said Lilo quietly.

Outside, flames roared and Stitch appeared speaking in alien language and laughing maniacally. He crawled around sniffing the area and then a raindrop dropped. Stitch blasted where it landed with his plasma cannon. He did it again to the sky when a raindrop fell on his head. It began to rain and Stitch growled. Then a frog croaked and Stitch prepared his cannons. The frog didn't move and then a horn honk from a truck was heard heading towards Stitch! Before the alien could blast the truck, the wheels of the truck and the next two hit him. Stitch was heard grunting and groaning. The drivers came out of their trucks to see what they hit. "What we when hit?" asked one driver. They carried flashlights and looked under one truck and found Stitch. "There it is. It stay jammed under the fender." said the same driver. Stitch groaned and one of the other drivers said "We better call somebody".


	4. Meeting and Spending Time With Stitch

Stitch woke up groaning and whimpering. He gasped when he saw 4 dogs whimpering in fear. Stitch stood up and growled looking like he was going to blast the dogs but then he saw that his battle suit and plasma cannons were gone. Instead he shouted at the dogs in alien language. Then Nani's voice was heard. She, Lilo and their friends were at the front desk of the animal shelter talking to the rescue lady. "We're looking for something that can defend itself...something that won't die...something sturdy, you know?" Nani said. "Like a lobster" Lilo added. "Lilo, you lolo. Do we have a lobster door? No. We have a dog door. We are getting a dog." Nani told Lilo. While she talked, Stitch climbed the ceiling and went out the front door. When he got out he noticed there was a red glowing dot on him. Then he dodged plasma blasts that targeted him and he grunted frantically while dodging. He hid behind a rock and heard Jumba laughing in a distance. "So nice to see your pretty face again!" said Jumba. "Jumba?" Stitch asked. The rescue lady told Nani that she needed her name and address at the bottom of a form. Then the front door opened and closed and Stitch climbed the ceiling again. The rescue lady opened the door to the kennel. "The kennel's back this way" she said. "Go. Pick someone out" Nani said to Lilo.

Lilo went into the kennel and when she got in, she didn't see any dogs. "Hello? Hello?!" she echoed. Stitch thumped his head against a brick wall when he heard Lilo's voice. Are there any "animals" in here?" Lilo asked. All the dogs were above her panting and whimpering. Stitch watched Lilo and sniffed. Then he saw a sign that said "Adopt Today". "Hello!" Lilo called. Stitch thought of a plan so he retracted his second set of arms, his antennae, and the three spines on his back into his body. He rushed toward Lilo and the girl turned around and noticed him. "Hi" said Lilo. "Hoh... ha...Hi..." said Stitch. He hugged Lilo and the girl was amazed. "Wow!" she said. "Oh, yes. Mm-hmm. All of our dogs are adoptable." the rescue lady told Nani. When she saw Stitch with Lilo she yelled "Except that one!". Nani grabbed Lilo and the rescue lady grabbed Stitch and said "What is that thing?! A dog, I think. But it was dead this morning". "It was dead this morning?!" Nani asked. "Well, we thought it was dead. It was hit by a truck." said the rescue lady. "I like him! Come here, boy" said Lilo. Stitch crawled to Lilo with a straining growl and crawled onto Nani making her shriek a bit. Nani pushed him back while the rescue lady held him. "Wouldn't you like a different dog?" Nani asked. "We have better dogs, dear" said the rescue lady. "Not better than him. He can talk! Say hello." said Lilo. "He... Hel..." Stitch began. "Dogs can't talk, dear" said the rescue lady. "He did" Lilo replied. "Does it have to be this dog?" Nani asked. Stitch panted, picked his nose and smashed the booger. "Yes, he's good. I can tell" said Lilo. "So can we" said Nozomi.

The rescue lady held an adoption form. "You'll have to think of a name for him" she said. "His name is...Stitch" said Lilo. "Now, that's not a real name...in Iceland...but here, it's a good name. Stitch it is. And there's a two dollar license fee." said the rescue lady. "I want to buy him!" said Lilo. "Can I borrow two dollars?" she whispered to Nani. Her sister handed her the dollars and Lilo gave the dollars back to her. Nozomi and her friends looked at each other at the way Lilo bought Stitch. The rescue lady stamped the form and handed it to Lilo. "He's all yours" she said. Jumba looked at everyone using his plasma cannon outside. "You're all mine" he said. "Well, what's he doing?" asked Pleakley. "Shh! Keep quiet. He's listening for us." Jumba told him. "How good is his hearing? I mean can he..." Pleakley whispered. Jumba choked him so Pleakley wouldn't talk anymore. Stitch opened the door and Jumba targeted him. He noticed that Stitch wasn't running away. "Why don't you run?" he asked. Jumba prepared to blast him and Stitch barked for Lilo. "Coming! I'm coming!" said Lilo coming outside to hug Stitch. "Stop!" said Pleakley pushing Jumba's arm making him miss. "I have just determined this situation to be far too hazardous!" "Don't worry, I won't hit her" said Jumba grabbing Pleakly and throwing him back. Pleakley got up and blocked the plasma cannon. "No! That girl is a part of the mosquito food chain. Here! Educate yourself." he said showing Jumba his pictures of Earth lifeforms. "Using a little girl for a shield. This is low, even for you!" Jumba yelled. Nozomi and her friends came outside when Stitch stood on his arms and said "Whoo-hoo!" tauntingly. Jumba rushed towards Stitch with Pleakly following him. "Tear him apart with all both my bare hands!" Jumba yelled. "Have you lost your mind?!" Pleakley yelled. Stitch barked at them. "What is it Stitch?" Lilo asked. "We cannot be seen!" said Pleakley. He and Jumba jumped behind a bush. The rescue lady and Nani came outside. The rescue lady sprayed Stitch saying "Bad dog, barking at nothing!". Jumba muttered. "You can't shoot, and you can't be seen. Look at you! You look like a monster. We have to blend in" Pleakley told him.

Then the girls and Stitch walked through town. "Okay I got to get to work. You and your friends stick around town and stay out of the roads, okay? I'll see you all at 1:00" Nani told Lilo. There were TVs in the window at the shop they were in front of. The TVs were in black and white and they were showing a movie about a giant spider attacking a city. When Urara saw it, she imagined the TVs being turned off and it happened just as Stitch started to look at them. "Aww..." he said in disappointment. "Okay, I guess we should be going" said Nani. She gave Lilo a raspberry kiss. Lilo giggled. "What about Stitch?" she asked. Nani just made a disgusted grunt. Lilo waved Nani goodbye and then they all heard bicycle bell chime. They turned around to see Lilo's classmates on their bicycles. Stitch growled when he saw them. Lilo gasped. "My other friends!" she said. Mertle, Yuki and Teressa noticed and they gasped and shrieked. They tried to pedal away but Lilo ran in front of them making them stop. "What do you want?" Mertle asked. "I'm sorry I bit you and pulled your hair and punched your in the face" said Lilo. "Apology not accepted. Now get out of my way before I run you over" said Mertle. She shrieked when she saw Stitch. "I got a new dog. His name is Stitch" said Lilo. "That is the ugliest thing I have ever saw" said Mertle. "Yeah" added Yuki and Teressa. Stitch put his paw on Mertle's wheel. "Eww! Get it away from me! I'm gonna get a disease!" Mertle cried. Stitch turned his head and saw Jumba and Pleakley in disguises. He gasped and pulled up Mertle's bicycle making her fall off, shriek and cry. Lilo hopped on to the bicycle and took off with Stitch as Mertle cried "Somebody do something!". Nozomi and her friends ran after them. "Oh, great! He's loose" Pleakley complained. "His destructive programming is taking effect. He will be irresistibly drawn to large cities where he will back up sewers, reverse street signs, and steal everyone's left shoe" Jumba explained.

Stitch drove the bicycle to a beach and he didn't see any cities or any way to escape. The same happened when he drove the bicycle to a cliff. "Stitch, slow down!" said Nozomi running after him. Stitch drove the bicycle to another cliff but still no city or any way to escape. Nozomi and her friends panted when they caught up with Stitch and Lilo. "It's nice to live on an island with no large cities" said Lilo. That made Stitch gasp and start babbling. "Are you okay?" asked Lilo. "He'll be fine" said Kurumi.

They went to a park where Lilo was teaching Stitch how to fetch. She threw a stick but Stitch didn't fetch it so she sprayed him. "You're supposed to get the stick" Rin told Stitch. Lilo sprayed a few more times while pointing at the stick. Stitch grabbed the spray bottle and threw it away. Lilo looked annoyed when he did that. Then they went to some picnic tables and Nani was carrying a boxed lunch. She opened it and before Stitch could take something, she closed it and said "Uh-uh-uh". Before Stitch could hit her, he saw Jumba about to take out his plasma cannon. Stitch groaned and hugged Lilo. Next, they went to the beach and Nozomi picked up a pretty pink seashell. Stitch smacked it out of her hand and then got hit by a volleyball. A surfer boy asked Stitch to throw it to him and when he did, he hit the surfer boy on the head making him fall. Stitch rolled over and laughed a bit. Then they went back to town and Lilo bought snow cones for her and Stitch. Stitch along with the girls were looking at postcards when Lilo handed Stitch his snow cone. The alien licked it and saw a dog. Before Lilo could lick her's, Stitch put his snow cone on the dog's head. They walked around and Stitch saw a rocket ride. He climbed on but he couldn't get the rocket to take off. Lilo put in a coin through the coin slot and climbed on the ride. The ride started and Stitch was disappointed when he saw the rocket wasn't taking off. Jumba laughed. "When you're ready to give up just let us know, heh?" he told Stitch. "Whee!" said Lilo. The girls smiled at Lilo and Stitch.


	5. Dinner at the Luau and Bedtime

That night, they had dinner at the Luau and David was seen on stage holding torches. He twirled the flames while people sitting at outdoor tables watched. He tossed one torch into the air and caught it behind his back. David grabbed a bottle and filled his mouth with its liquid. As he spat the liquid into the fire, flames shot high into the air. The audience applauded and then the stage's roof caught fire and collapsed as David bowed. Stitch watched as David stomped on it. Stitch laughed and clapped at the same time. He was sitting next to Lilo at a table and their friends were sitting at tables next to them. Lilo was drawing in a book and showed Stitch the picture. "This is you. This is your badness level. It's unusually high for someone your size. We have to fix that" she said. "We definitely do" Rin said. Nani approached them. "Ay-yi-yi, Lilo! Your dog cannot sit at the table" she said. "Stitch is troubled. He needs desserts" said Lilo. "Oh, you didn't even eat your sweet potato. I thought you liked them" said Nani. "Desserts!" said Lilo. Nani sighed and when to the kitchen. David approached everyone. "David! I got a new dog!" said Lilo. "Oh! You sure it's a dog?" said David. "Uh-huh. He used to be a collie before he got ran over. And I also made new friends" said Lilo. She introduced David to Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi. "Nice to meet you all" said David. "Nice to meet you too" said Komachi. Nani served Lilo and Stitch cakes. "Yum!" said Lilo. Before she could eat one, Stitch shoved them both into his mouth and gobbled them. "Hey!" said Lilo. Stitch spit them out, pulled a cherry out of his mouth, put it on the cakes and slid the plate toward Lilo. "Eww!" said Lilo. "Howzit, Nani?" David asked Nani. "Did you catch fire again?" Nani asked. "Nah, just the stage. Listen, I was wondering if you're not doing anything this..." David said. "David, I told you I can't. I...I got a lot to deal with right now." said Nani. "I know. I just figured you might need some time..." said David. Nani smelled him. "You smell like a lawnmower" she said. David sniffed at himself. "Look, I got to go. The kid at table three's throwing poi again. Maybe some other time, okay?" said Nani before walking away. David looked disappointed. "Don't worry. She likes your butt and fancy hair. I know. I read her diary" said Lilo. "She thinks it's fancy?" David asked.

Stitch sticked his tongue out. Then he sniffed and his ears perked up. Under the table, he saw a piece of food attached to a string and followed it to a bag and reached inside for it. As he opened his mouth for a bite, Jumba grabbed him and Stitch struggled to get out of the situation. "Aha! Look what I find! Get restraints!" he told Pleakley. "Right" Pleakley replied. Jumba punched Stitch as the alien bites him. "Ow! Take that! Hurry!" Jumba said. Pleakley picked up restraints. "Uh, hold still just a..." he said before Stitch knocked over Pleakley's hat. Stitch opened his mouth and clenched it over Pleakley's head making Pleakley scream. Nani noticed and ran to them and hit Stitch. Pleakley's black wig hung over Stitch's pointy teeth. Nani grabbed a pitcher of punch and threw it onto Stitch. She pulled him off Pleakley. Then a man approached her. "Hey, Nani! Is that your dog?" he said. "Uh..." Nani said. "All is well. Please, go about your business. I'm okay" Pleakley said using a woman's voice. "Oh, your head looks swollen" said Nani. "Actually, she's just ugly" Jumba corrected. Pleakley laughed. "Darling...He's joking. Ugly... look at me..." Pleakley said while laughing. "Uh, this is not working out." said the man. "Uh, b-but..." Nani began. The man shook his head. "Yeah? Well, who wants to work at this stupid...fakey luau anyway? Come on, Lilo." said Nani. She took Lilo, Stitch and their friends home.

They walked up the stairs to their house. "Did you lose your job because of Stitch, me and everyone?" asked Lilo. "Nah. The manager's a vampire and he wanted me to join his legion of the undead" said Nani. "I knew it" said Lilo. The girls snickered after hearing that. "What's so funny?" Lilo asked. "Nothing!" said Nozomi. Nani opened the front door and turned on the light. "This is a great home. You'll like it a lot" Lilo told Stitch. The alien hissed. "See?" said Lilo. "Uh, Lilo..." said Nani. "Comfy" said Urara handing Stitch a pillow. Stitch teared it apart. "Hey! What is the matter with you?!" said Nani. "Be careful of the little angel!" said Lilo. Stitch curled into a ball and rolled away. "It's not an angel, Lilo. I don't even think it's a dog. We just have to take him back." said Nani. "He's just cranky because its his bedtime" said Lilo. In the kitchen, Stitch uncurled, pulled out a drawer and dumped the silverware on the floor. He turned on a liquid filled blender when Lilo came in. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked him. Pink liquid sprayed out. "Stop that Stitch!" said Rin. "Hey!" said Nani before putting the blender back on the shelf. She held Stitch who was growling and grunting. "Look at him, Lilo. He's obviously mutated from something else. We have to take him back." said Nani dragging Stitch to the front door. "He was an orphan and we adopted him! What about "O'hana"?" said Lilo. "He hasn't been here that long" said Nani. "Neither have I. Dad said O'hana means family." said Lilo. Nani opened the door at first but then closed it. "Huh?" said Stitch. "O'hana means family. Family means..." Lilo began. "nobody gets left behind" she said with Nani. "Or?" said Lilo. "Or forgotten. I know. I know. I hate it when you use O'hana against me" said Nani. Lilo stuck out her tongue and Nani did the same. Stitch jumped out of Nani's arms. Lilo giggled. "Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me. Nozomi and Coco will sleep with us too" she said taking Stitch to her room. Nozomi and Coco followed them. Nani collapsed onto the couch.

Upstairs, Stitch sniffed Lilo's room when they got in. "Look how curious the puppy is. This is my room, and this is your bed" said Lilo showing Stitch her room and his bed. She took out her doll Scrump and a bottle with coffee. "This is your dolly and bottle" said Lilo. She shook the bottle and nothing spilled. "See? Doesn't spill" she said. Stitch shook it and nothing spilled. "I filled it with coffee" said Lilo. Stitch drank the bottle."Good puppy. Now get into bed" said Lilo. Stitch pushed her and jumped onto her bed. "Hey! That's Lilo's-coco!" said Coco. Lilo climbed up after Stitch. "Down!" she told him. Stitch flopped a pillow on her head and saw a photo on the sheet. Lilo snatched the photo. "Be careful of that! You don't touch this! Don't ever touch it!" she told him. As Stitch jumped off the bed, Lilo gently put the photo back and placed the pillow on top of it. Then she heard Stitch tear apart Scrump. She climbed off the bed and took Scrump. "No! Don't pull on her head! She's recovering from surgery." said Lilo. Stitch growled ripped apart a picture off an easel. "No! That's from my blue period." Lilo told him. Stitch growled more and Nozomi put a flower lei around his neck and Stitch falls onto his back. "There. You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?" said Nozomi. "I was just gonna say that" said Lilo smiling a bit. Stitch sat up, tossed the lei aside, and pilled a stack of books near the bed. Lilo, Nozomi, and Coco watched him. Stitch stacked up more books and other objects. As he built, he quickly moved and after hanging an airplane on a string, he looked at his creation. "Ah!" he said. "Wow. San Francisco" said Lilo. Stitch grabbed a hula girl lamp and took the shade off. Then he stomped through the city smashing cars and the Golden Gate Bridge. Lilo, Nozomi, and Coco watched as he devoured a car. "No more caffeine for you" said Lilo.

Outside, Jumba watched them with his binoculars and laughed while Pleakley unrolled his sleeping bag. "This little girl and her little friends are wasting their time. 626 cannot be taught to ignore its destructive programming" said Jumba. Pleakley put on a short black wig and admired his reflection in a hand-held mirror. He playfully tossed the wig's hair and Jumba noticed. "What are you doing?" Jumba asked. "Nothing!" said Pleakley taking the wig off. "Uh, say, I want to try it on." said Jumba. "No!" Pleakley told him. They struggled and Jumba got a hold of the wig. He put it on his huge head. Pleakley gasped when he saw a mosquito on his arm. "Don't move. A mosquito has chosen me as her perch. She's so beautiful." he said. Then another and another flew onto his arm. "Look, another one. And another one!" said Pleakley. A whole flock of mosquitoes cover Pleakley. "Why, it's a whole flock. And they like me! They're nuzzling my flesh with their noses. Now they're, um, they're..." Pleakley said before screaming in pain. Meanwhile, Nani was talking on the phone while holding a dog book. "I think it might be a koala. An evil koala. I can't even pet it. It keeps staring at me, like it's going to eat me." she said. Nani gasped and dropped the phone and book when she saw Stitch in the refrigerator. She stood motionless as Stitch put a can between his teeth, shut the door with his foot and walked upstairs.

Elsewhere, Jumba spies on Stitch through his binoculars. "Now, this is interesting" he said. "What?" Pleakley asked. "626 was designed to be a monster but now he has nothing to destroy. You see, I never gave him a greater purpose. What must it be like to have nothing? Not even memories to visit in the middle of the night?" said Jumba. Stitch sadly gazed at the ruins of his make believe city. He picked up a book, then tossed it aside. At a book shelf, he takes out a book titled "Oyster Farming" and flings it away. He grabbed another book titled "Fire Eating" and tossed it to the ground. Sitting on the floor, he tears out a page from "Roadmaps of Iowa" and threw the book aside. As he opened a book with a duck on the cover, his eyes opened wide and his ears perked up. He woke Lilo up and showed her the book's illustrations. Lilo yawned and said "That's the Ugly Duckling. See? He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him but on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs". Stitch looked at the book and closed it. He hopped off the bed and got into his bed with the book. "Want to listen to the King? You look like an Elvis fan" said Lilo holding a record. "You sure do" said Nozomi.


	6. Model Citizen, HRCR, Stitch Leaves

The next morning, Lilo woke Nani up and was seen with Stitch, Nozomi and a record player. "Look" said Lilo. She turned on the record player, set one of Stitch's laws on the spinning record, and opened his mouth. Music by Elvis Presley started playing when his mouth was open. Nozomi snickered. Lilo noticed. "Sorry. I just think its funny" said Nozomi. Lilo swung Stitch's mouth shut again. Then opened it. Shut it again. Opened it again. Shut it again. And opened it for the last time. Then Nani heard knocking on the front door. She opened it and saw Cobra Bubbles. She made a frightened gasp when she saw him. "Heard you lost your job" he said. Stitch got close to her while she talked to him. "Well, uh, actually, I just quit that job because, you know, the hours are just not conducive to the challenges of raising a child-" she said. Stitch snarled and threw a book at Bubbles' face making his sunglasses fall off. "Hey!" said Bubbles. Nani picked up Stitch. "I am so sorry about that" she said. "What is that thing?" Cobra asked. Stitch got out of Nani's arms. "That's my puppy" said Lilo. "Really?" said Cobra. He hunched his raw shoulders and cricked his thick neck. "Thus far, you have been adrift in the sheltered harbor of my patience but I cannot ignore you being jobless. Do I make myself clear?" he told Nani. "Perfectly" Nani replied. "And next time I see this dog I expect it to be a model citizen. Capisce?" said Bubbles. Lilo didn't understand the last word he said. Karen came over. "That's Italian for understand or got it" she said. "Oh. Then yes" said Lilo. "New job. Model citizen" said Cobra. He put his sunglasses back on and a lens popped out. "Good day" he said before walking away. "Don't worry Lilo-chan. My friends and I will help you train Stitch" said Karen. "Thanks Karen" said Lilo.

Later, at an outdoor market, Lilo pulled a wheelbarrow as Nani approached an old lady. "Mrs. Hasagawa? I'm here to answer your newspaper ad" Nani told the old lady. Nearby, Lilo took out a picture of Elvis Presley. "Elvis Presley was a model citizen. I've compiled a list of his traits for you to practice. Number one is dancing" she said. She put on a hula skirt. "Lilo-chan, can I help you with this?" asked Urara. "Sure" said Lilo. "I can't talk now, dear. I'm waiting for someone to answer my ad" said Mrs. Hasagawa. "That's why I'm here" said Nani. "Hands on your hips. Now follow my lead" said Lilo. She jet her hip to the side and Stitch and Urara in grass skirt followed. "Ooh-hoo" said Stitch. "Once you get the hang of it, it's really fun. Especially when you're with friends" said Urara. Stitch's ears perked up when Urara said that. "You don't know what a friend is?" she asked. Stitch shook his head. "We'll explain after. Now let's dance!" said Urara. So the three of them started dancing. Nani showed Mrs. Hasagawa the ad. "Ah! That's my want ad." said Mrs. Hasagawa. "I know" said Nani. As Lilo, Stitch, and Urara danced, the alien spun into Mrs. Hawagawa and a watermelon landed on her head and Stitch's head was shown at the top "Why is everything so dark?" the old lady asked. "Wow Urara, you're a real good dancer" said Lilo. "Thanks Lilo-chan. It's because I'm also a singer. Not just an actress" said Urara. "Really? That's cool" said Lilo.

Then they went to a coffee shop. "I am all about coffee" Nani told the female manager. "Let's move on to step two. Elvis played guitar" said Lilo. She handed Stitch a ukulele. "Hold it like this, and put your fingers here" said Lilo. She helped Stitch strum softly. "See? Now you try" said Lilo. Stitch started playing a melody. "Not bad. Now about what a friend is, it's someone who you have a special bond with. Like you have with Lilo-chan" said Komachi. Stitch turned to Lilo and the little girl smiled. "When you feel friendship, you'll know it" said Kurumi. "For sure" said Rin. Stitch continued playing and quickly started to play loudly making the windows and glasses break. Nearby, Cobra Bubbles lowers his newspaper and Lilo looked down. Later, in a hotel, Nani was talking to the manager. "Concierge-er-ing is my life. I just love to answer phones..." she said. "This is the face of romance. She looks like she could use some lovin'" said Lilo referring to the old lady on the couch. Holding a rose, Stitch sat beside the old woman and held her hand. He gave her the rose. "Good. Now kiss her" said Lilo. Stitch kissed the old woman and the old woman screamed. Everyone fled through the parking lot. "I'm sure Elvis had his bad days, too" said Lilo.

Then on the beach, Nani was talking to a lifeguard. "I'm all about saving people?" Nani said. "Actually, I do think we have an opening' said the lifeguard. "Really?" said Nani. Nearby, Stitch was in an Elvis costume. "Okay, this is it. Time to bring it all together." said Lilo. "You're gonna do great-nuts!" said Nuts. Stitch dragged the ukulele onto the beach. "It's all you! Knock 'em dead!" said Lilo before plugging in an amplifier. Stitch played the instrument and all eyes were on him. Lilo danced joyfully on the amplifier. A girl ran up to Stitch with a camera. He winked at her making her faint. Tourists crowded around Stitch taking pictures. Stitch dropped the ukulele and covered his eyes. Lilo ran over. "Don't crowd him!" she told the crowd. Stitch snarled while ripping off his outfit and he knocked a camera from a woman's hand. He bit the camera to pieces and a guy sprayed him with a water rightful. Stitch picked him up and threw him down the beach. The tourists screamed and fled. Stitch teared the water rightful apart. Cobra Bubbles watched from across the beach and the lifeguard tower fell over from the rushed fleeing tourists. The lifeguard glared at Nani and walked away. As Lilo walked away sadly, Stitch reached out to her. The two sisters sat side by side in front of the lifeguard tower. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault" Nozomi told Stitch. David approached the sisters while carrying two surfboards. "Hey, Lilo! Howzit... Nani?" he said. "We've been having a bad day" said Lilo. Nani stared off sadly. "Hey, I might not be a doctor but I know that there's no better cure for a sour face than a couple of boards and some choice waves. What you think?" said David. The sisters faced each other. "I think that's a great idea" said Nani. "Mind if I join you?" Karen asked. "Not at all" said Nani.

* * *

Just so you know, HRCR stands for Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride.

* * *

A turtle rid through the water. Lilo, Nani, and Stitch passed over it on one surfboard and Karen was on another one. Nozomi and her friends watched them on the beach. As Nani paddled them farther out, Stitch dipped his paw in the water and jerked it back. David passed by on another surfboard. David picked up Lilo and set her down on his board. Nani, Stitch and Karen watched David surf on the board with Lilo on it. Nani smiled as she watched them pass. Stitch popped out in front of her and pointed. He glanced back at her and braced himself on all fours. As David approached them, Nani kicked him off the board playfully. Lilo put her head in the water, grinning. Nani and Karen surfed along together and laughed joyfully while surfing. The girls watched them on shore. "You two are amazing!" Nozomi cheered. David's board hit a wave and he shot straight upward. Lilo dropped into his arms. Then Lilo and Nani were seen surfing together on one board. Stitch watched Lilo and Nani swim underneath his board. Both of their heads popped up in front of him. Nani tossed Lilo into David's arms. Later on the shore, Stitch watched as Nani and David build a sandcastle over Lilo. He pilled a mound of sand onto his body. Nani sticked a tiny flag on Lilo's castle. Stitch put a leaf on his sand mound but he didn't think it was good. Karen approached him. "I think yours looks good" she said. Stitch smiled at her. Later, he dragged a surfboard over to Lilo. He notched her and stared longingly at the board.

Nearby in a palm tree, Jumba spied on them as Pleakley held up a communicator with an antennae. "Oh, can't complain, Mom. I'm camping out with a convicted criminal and, oh, I had my head chewed on by a monster!" said Pleakley into the communicator. "Wait, something is not right. 626 is returning willingly to water" said Jumba spying. The communicator beeped. "Oh, hold on Mom, another call". Pleakley pressed a button and the Grand Councilwoman's face appeared on the communicator. "Mr. Pleakley, you are overdue. I want a status report" she told Pleakley. "Oh, uh, things are going well" said Pleakley. "He cannot swim!" said Jumba. "They're going well. Jumba, aren't they going well?" said Pleakley. "Why will he risk drowning?" Jumba asked himself. Pleakley tried to get Jumba's attention but he couldn't. "I would have expected you back by now with 626 in hand" said the Grand Councilwoman. "Just a few things left to pack, and uh, we'll be-" Pleakley said. Jumba hung up for him. "Hang up. We're going swimming" he told him. Jumba dropped off the palm tree, catapulting Pleakley.

On the ocean, Lilo, Nani, and Stitch rode on one surfboard. The alien leaned back on his front paws. Nani got on her feet and Stitch gritted his teeth as they went down on the tall wave. Stitch clutched on Nani's leg. Nani glanced at him, then maneuvered the board to a barrel. The curling wave move to their other side. Stitch jumped up excitedly and raised his fists in the air. "Yeah!" he said excitedly. A dark wave approached in the water and Jumba grabbed Stitch. Nani lost control of the board and she and Lilo toppled over. Everyone watched from shore as Nani surfaced. "Lilo!" she called. Lilo's head popped up nearby. "What happened?" she asked. "Oh... some lolo must have stuffed us in the barrel" said Nani. "Where's Stitch?" Lilo asked. Stitch emerged and grabbed her head. "Get off of her!" Nani yelled. Jumba dragged Lilo and Stitch down. David swam over. "What happened?" he asked. "Stitch dragged her down" said Nani. They both went underwater and Nani took Lilo's hand and kicked Stitch. They swam up to the surface. "We lost Stitch!" said Lilo. David swam underwater and Stitch bit Jumba's hand freeing himself. He dodged Jumba's massive hand. Pleakley swam over in scuba gear carrying a pair of handcuffs. Stitch grabbed them and cuffed Jumba and Pleakley together. Then he bit into Pleakley's oxygen tank. The two aliens rocketed out of the ocean and skimmed across the water surface.

Nani swam with Lilo under her arm. Below Stitch sinked deeper but David snatched him and swam up. Nani took Lilo on shore. "Lilo? Lilo, look at me. Look at me, baby. Are you hurt?" said Nani. "No" Lilo replied. David came out of the water clutching Stitch in his arms. "He's unconscious, but I think he's alive" he said putting Stitch down. The soggy alien stirred, choking up water. He got onto his four feet and growled and snarled. Nani pulled Lilo away and spotted Cobra Bubbles. The social worker approached them. "David, take Lilo" said Nani handing Lilo to David. Nani ran up to Bubbles. "This isn't what it looks like. We were...It-Its just that..." Nani stammered. Bubbles removed his sunglasses. "I know you're trying, Nani but you need to think about what's best for Lilo...even if it removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I'm sorry" he said. He walked away. David carried Lilo over to her sister. Nozomi and her friends came over to Nani. "Nani-san, we're so sorry" said Komachi. "Is there something I can do?" David asked. "No, David. Uh, I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about, Lilo. Thanks" said Nani before walking away with Lilo. Stitch and everyone walked beside David. "You know, I really believed they had a chance" David told Stitch. "So did we" said Urara. "Then you came along" David told Stitch. The alien's ears drooped and he looked up. David shook his head, then walked off. Stitch's eyes blinked sadly. Karen petted him. He looked at her. "It'll be okay Stitch" she told him.

That night, Stitch climbed a set of wooden stairs. He stopped when he saw a duck walk on a step above him. The duck quaked and five ducklings came out of the bushes and followed the duck. He looked up to the top of the stairs where Lilo and Nani sat on a hammock wearing flowers in their hair. "Lilo, honey...we have to, uh..." Nani began. "Don't worry. You're nice, and someone will give you a job. I would" said Lilo. Nani held out her hands and sighed. "Come here" she said. Lilo crawled over to her big sister's lap. Nani turned Lilo's head to face her. She started to sing Aloha Oe. Stitch listened to her sing. While singing, Nani took off her flower and Lilo's flower. She held them in front of her and Lilo touched them. When Nani was done singing, she let the flowers go and the wind blew them away. In Lilo's room, Stitch took her pillow. Underneath sat a photo with Nani, Lilo, and their parents. "That's us before...It was rainy, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours?" said Lilo. Stitch's ears shot up. "I hear you cry at night. Do you dream about them?" Lilo asked. "We know that's why you wreck things and push Lilo-chan" said Nozomi. Stitch got off the bed and Lilo climbed in under the covers. Nozomi got into her sleeping bag with Coco beside her. Stitch stood by his own little bed. "Our family's little now and we don't have many toys but if you want, you could be part of it. You could be our baby and we'd raise you to be good" said Lilo. Stitch took The Ugly Duckling book and walked off. ""O'hana" means family. "Family" means nobody gets left behind" said Lilo. Stitch headed towards the window. "But if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you though" said Lilo. "We'll remember you too" said Nozomi. "I remember everyone that leaves." said Lilo. Stitch left. Later, he climbed up a tree stump to a hill overlooking the house. Then he went into the woods. In a moonlight clearing, he opened the book. One picture showed the Ugly Duckling with his family. And another showed him all alone. A word bubble over his head read "I'm lost!". "I... I...Lost." said Stitch. He sat down and stared at the pictures. He looked up and said "I'm lost".

The next morning, the tide washed up against a stony reef. Pleakley's voice was heard saying "I don't like the ocean! Aah! Oh, look, a friendly little dolphin". He coughed. "They helped sailors in the war-It's a shark! It's a shark, and it ain't friendly! It looks like a dolphin. Tricky fish! Tricky fish! Oh, octopus, come and help me? An octo... octopus is worse than a shark! I hate this planet!" said Pleakley before dragging himself onto the reef. He took off the octopus and threw it aside. He coughed and breathed heavily. Pleakley plopped down on his back and Jumba lied beside him. "Oh...little monster!" said Jumba. Then Pleakley's communicator started ringing. Pleakley reached into his pocket and pulled out his soggy-shaped communicator. He answered it saying "Uh, Agent Pleakley here." "I have lost patience with you both. Have you captured 626 or not?" said the Grand Councilwoman. Pleakley stammered. "Consider yourselves fired and prisonbound. Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable!" said the Grand Councilwoman before hanging up. "But, uh...mm..." Pleakley said before sobbing. "We're fired! Now we do it my way!" said Jumba before running off. "Your way? Oh...uh wait!" said Pleakley. He followed Jumba. Meanwhile back at the Galactic Federation, the Grand Councilwoman said to Captain Gantu "It seems I have overestimated Jumber and Blinkley". "Uh, Jumba and Pleakley" Gantu corrected. "Whatever. The mission is in jeopardy. This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Gantu. How soon will you be prepared to leave?" said the Grand Councilwoman. "Immediately" said Gantu.


	7. Milky Rose vs Jumba

Back in the forest, Stitch lied with his head on the open book. He stirred and opened his eyes. He scanned the nearby trees then clasped his hands together. Jumba appeared carrying his plasma cannon. He chuckled and Stitch gasped when he saw him. "Don't run. Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive" said Jumba. Stitch's ears drooped. "Yes, yes, that's it. Come quietly." said Jumba. "W-waiting" said Stitch. "For what?" Jumba asked. He stepped on the Ugly Duckling book. "Family" said Stitch. "Ah! You don't have one. I made you." said Jumba. "Oh...maybe I could..." Stitch began. "You're built to destroy. You can never belong. Now come quietly and we will take you apart" said Jumba. Stitch ran away. "No, no, no, no, don't, don't run! Don't run! Ay yi!" said Jumba.

At the house, Nani sat the kitchen table with her head resting on her hand. Lilo walked in wearing a red dress with white leaf patterns. Nani looked up with teary eyes. "Lilo. I didn't hear you get up" she sniffed. Her little sister stood with her head looking down. "Baby, what's wrong?" Nani asked. "Stitch left" said Nozomi walking in. "Really?" asked Nani. "It's good he's gone. He didn't want to be here, anyway. We don't need him" said Lilo. Nani got up and approached her sister. "Lilo...sometimes you try your hardest but things don't work out the way you want them to. Sometimes things have to change and maybe sometimes they're for the better...even if..." Nani said before she heard knocking at the door. "Nani!" said David. Nani opened the door. "David!" she said. "I think I found you a job." said David. "You what?!" said Nani. "Old man Kukhkini's store, but we got to hurry" said David. "Oh, um, okay." said Nani. She approached her sister and said "Lilo? Baby, this is really important. I need you to stay here with your friends for a few minutes. I'm going to be right back. Lock the door and don't answer it for anyone, okay? Things are finally turning around". Nani and David ran outside. "Aw, David, I owe you one." said Nani. "That's okay. You can just date me, and we'll call it even" said David. They ran off down a path. As they disappeared behind the trees, Stitch ran out dodging plasma blasts. Jumba followed him. "Come back here, you little!" he said.

In the house, Lilo and everyone else headed over to the stairs when they saw Stitch hurry in. "Stitch?" said everyone. Stitch hurried to her. "What is it?" Lilo asked. Stitch shushed her. Jumba appeared around the corner. "Oh, hiding behind your little friends won't work anymore. Didn't I tell you? We got fired this morning" he said. He laughed and Stitch moved everyone to the other room. "New rules" said Jumba. He fired and Stitch caught the plasma ball. He threw it back to Jumba's face, then the record player. Stitch rushed to everyone. "What are we gonna do?" Lilo asked. "I'll transform and fight him" said Kurumi. "But can you really do it alone?" Lilo asked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine" said Kurumi. Jumba searched the house for Stitch. "Come out, my friend from whomever you're hiding behind" he called. Kurumi appeared in front of him. "I won't let you hurt Stitch!" she said. Lilo watched Kurumi transform in the other room. A large blue rose bloomed and turned into the Milky Palette. Kurumi grabbed it with her left hand. Using the Palette Pen, she tapped on the leftmost white screen, then the three large buttons on the Palette's bottom row in sequence. This caused the rightmost white screen to shine. Kurumi crossed her arms and shouted "Skyrose Translate!" causing her body to shine and blue roses to bloom at her feet. All the blue roses explode in a storm of petals, and Kurumi was seen in their midst, her body shining with purple light. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and petals surrounded them to form her arm protectors. She spun around as the petals came to form her skirt, then her shoes. Lastly, the petals formed her top, and the two ribbons in her hair exploded in petals which then formed her rose tiara as her hair visibly lengthens. Milky Rose opened her eyes and said "The blue rose is my secret emblem!" using her right hand to create the blue rose on her top. She spun around and said "Milky Rose!" and the remaining petals floating around turned into fully bloomed blue roses.

Lilo was amazed. "Milky Rose...she looks amazing" she said. "Milky Rose, huh? I don't know who you are but you're in my way!" said Jumba. He fired at her and Rose dodged it. She jumped up and kicked Jumba from behind making him fall. "So it's a fight you want, eh? You asked for it!" he said. He fired multiple times and Rose dodged every one leading her to the kitchen. The more she dodged, the more plasma blasts hit the ceiling. Outside, the blasts smashed through the roof and Pleakley watched. "No...No...No!" he yelled. Back inside, the ceiling collapsed around Milky Rose. "I must say for a girl, you do have amazing abilities but they won't do you any good" said Jumba. "No!" said Lilo hitting Jumba with a broom. Stitch leaped on Jumba and threw him through a window. Rose got up. "Thanks Stitch" she said. "Quick! Follow me! If we make it-" said Lilo before opening the back door. "You're alive!" said Pleakley. Lilo shut the door. "They're all over the place!" said Lilo. Jumba reappeared laughing. "Running away? Here...let me stop you" he said before throwing a weapon which almost hit Pleakley. "You always get in the way" said Jumba. "Where's the girl? What have you done to the girl?" asked Pleakley climbing on Jumba. "Hello? Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house" said Lilo on the phone. "No, no, no! No aliens" said Pleakley running over to her. A blue car smashed through the house and Rose raised it over her head. She smacked Jumba with it. "They want my dog!" said Lilo on the phone. "There's no need to alert the authorities" said Pleakley. Before he could grab the phone, Nozomi pushed him and she grabbed the phone. "Everything's under control" said Nozomi. "Lilo, was that one of your friends?" asked Bubbles. "Oh, good, my dog found the chainsaw" said Lilo before hanging up."Lilo! Don't hang!" said Bubbles.

Jumba and Milky Rose were punching and kicking each other until Jumba grabbed his plasma cannon and blasted Stitch making him let go of the chainsaw. Lilo screamed and ran. Pleakley grabbed her in his arms and climbed up the walls. "You're insane! Absolutely insane!" he said before running off. "What do you know?" Jumba asked. Rose pushed the washing machine out of the way, grabbed the pipe that was connected to it and turned the valve. Jumba turned to her and laughed. Pleakley ran outside with Lilo and Nozomi and her friends followed them. Milky Rose glared at Jumba and the alien prepared to fire. When he did fire, the house exploded in a burst of green smoke. The degree sent Pleakley tumbling.

Meanwhile with Nani, she walked out of the general store. "Thanks. Mahalo plenty. You won't be disappointed. I'll show up early to help with the morning deliver..." she said. Then she saw a firetruck go by. "Oh, don't turn left" she said. The firetruck turned left onto a dirt road. "Oh no" said Nani. Elsewhere, Stitch and Milk crawled from a pile of broken boards. Nani ran past them. Lilo sat in Bubbles' arms. "One of them had a giant eye in the middle of his face" she told him. "Oh Lilo!" said Nani. As Nani ran up, Bubbles put Lilo in his car. "Please don't do this." said Nani. "You know I have no choice" said Bubbles. "No! You're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance!" said Nani. Stitch and Milk watched from the trees as Lilo listened. "You're making this harder than it needs to be" said Bubbles. "You don't know what you're doing! She needs me!" said Nani. "Is this what she needs?!" said Bubbles pointing to the smoky ruin. "It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you". Lilo escaped out the other door and Bubbles glanced into his empty car. He and Nani called for Lilo. Stitch and Milk spotted the picture of Lilo's family on the ground. Two corners are burned. Stitch picked it up gently.


	8. Rescuing Lilo

As Lilo made her way through the trees, Nozomi and her friends find her. "Lilo-chan! Are you okay?" asked Urara. "I guess so" said Lilo. Stitch and Milk reached out to Lilo from a bush. "Milk, are you okay-coco?" asked Coco. "I'm fine. Just tired-mil." said Milk. "You must be from using all that power" said Lilo. "That's why I don't stay as Milky Rose after a battle-mil" said Milk. Stitch glanced from the photo and held it out to Lilo. The little girl took it and looked at it. She scaled at Stitch. "You ruined everything" said Lilo. Stitch looked away hesitantly then let out his antennae, spikes, and middle arms. Lilo gaped. "You're one of them?" she asked. "He is actually" said Rin. Lilo shoved Stitch away. "Get out of here, Stitch" she told him. Nozomi noticed Gantu and shouted "Look out!" to Lilo and Stitch. Gantu shot a net on Lilo and Stitch. "Surprise!" he said. He laughed. Lilo and Stitch struggled in the net. "And here I thought you'd be difficult to catch. Ho-ho-ho. Silly me." said Gantu picking up the net. He walked away and the girls and fairies ran after him. "Come back here!" yelled Nozomi. Nearby, Nani was searching for Lilo. Gantu walked past Nani, nearly smashing her. Nani screamed. Gantu walked away and Nani saw Nozomi and her friends. Gantu stopped at a parked spaceship and took a containment tube off his back. He dumped his captives in and twisted the lid on. "There you go, all buckled up for the trip" he said. Gantu attached the tube to his ship and noticed Lilo in the tube. "And look... I even caught you a little snack" he said. Lilo gasped. Nani spotted Lilo and Stitch on the back of the ship. "Don't worry, we'll save you no matter what!" Nozomi told Stitch and Lilo.

The girls opened their CureMos and pressed the buttons saying "Pretty Cure!..". Then their top bodies showed and they shouted "Metamorphose!". Their CureMo screens sparkled and their theme colors surrounded their bodies. A bright tunnel appeared and pink light surrounded Nozomi's body. Nozomi's arm warmers appeared, she curled into a ball and as she uncurled herself, she was wearing her outfit and her hair has been styled. Next, Rin's full body was shown covered in flames. Her arm warmers appeared first and in a burst of fire, her entire outfit appeared. Then, Urara spun around with her outfit appearing step by step. She then curled up and when she came out, her hair was styled. Next, Komachi appeared and green leaves surrounded her. Then her full outfit appeared. Finally, Karen appeared surrounded by streams of water. She was encased inside a watery sphere and then her full outfit appeared. The Cures flew down, opened their eyes, and introduced themselves. "The great power of hope, Cure Dream!" said Cure Dream. "The red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!" said Cure Rouge. "The effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!" said Cure Lemonade. "The green tranquility of the Earth, Cure Mint!" said Cure Mint. "The blue spring of intelligence, Cure Aqua!" said Cure Aqua. "The power of hope and the light of the future! Our five hearts fly high with elegance! Yes! Pretty Cure 5!" said the Cures. Nani, Lilo and Stitch were shocked. "That's Nozomi and her friends?" Nani asked. Gantu turned on the engines and the thrusting of the engines knocked the Cures away. Back in the tube, Stitch squeezed out through the lid, seen. The ship took off and Stitch fell. Cure Aqua jumped and caught Stitch in her arms. Nani watched the ship fly away. "Lilo" she said.

Aqua put Stitch down and Nani hit him with a tree branch, knocking him over. "Okay, talk. I know you had something to do with this. Now where is Lilo? Talk! I know you can" said Nani. Stitch groaned. "Okay, okay" he said. Nani shrieked and hit Stitch with the branch again. "Where's Lilo?" she asked. Stitch sighed. "Lilo-" he began before he got hit by a plasma blast. It made him tumble over and Jumba pounced and put handcuffs on him. He laughed. "Now all your washing is up!" he said. "You're under arrest! Read him his rights" Pleakley added. "Listen carefully" said Jumba. He banged Stitch's head against a tree, laughing. "Hello? Galactic Command? Experiment 626 is in custody. We'll wait right here" said Pleakley through his communicator. He hung up and spotted Nani, the Cures, and the fairies staring at him and Jumba. As Jumba squeezed Stitch under his foot, he saw everyone. "Don't interact with them." Pleakley whispered. They turned their backs to everyone as Nani stepped closer to them. "Where's Lilo?" she asked. "Who?" Jumba asked. Pleakley hit Jumba's arm. "What?" Jumba said. "Lilo...my sister" said Nani. Stitch watched from behind Jumba. "Uh, sorry, we do not know anyone by this, uh..." said Jumba. "Lilo! She's a little girl...this big! She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that thing!" Nani yelled. Stitch's ears and shoulders drooped. Jumba sighed. "We know her" he said. "Bring her back" said Nani. "Oh, we can't do that. Uh-uh. That would be a misuse of Galactic resources" said Pleakley. "See, problem is...we're just here for him" said Jumba holding Stitch. "So she's gone?" Nani asked. "Look at the bright side. You won't have to yell at anyone anymore" said Pleakley before laughing nervously. Cure Lemonade glared at him. Nani fell to her knees and covered her face, sobbing. "Come" said Jumba walking away with Pleakley and Stitch. Stitch stared back a moment and made a few hesitant steps closer. "Ohana" he said. "Huh?" said Nani. "Hey! Get away from her" said Jumba picking up Stitch. "No! What did you say?" said Nani putting Stitch on the ground. "Ohana means family. Family means..." said Stitch. "Nobody gets left behind" he and Nani said together. "Or forgotten. Yeah. Hey" said Stitch. He spoke a few words in alien language. "What?! After all you put me through, you expect me to help you just like that?! Just like that?!" Jumba yelled holding Stitch. "Ih" said Stitch. "Fine" said Jumba. He took out a key and unlocked the handcuffs. "Fine? You're doing what he says?" Pleakley asked. "Eh, he's very persuasive" said Jumba. "Persuasive?! What exactly are we doing?" Pleakley asked. "Rescue" said Jumba. "We're gonna get Lilo?" Nani asked. "Ih" said Stitch. "We'll help too" said Cure Dream. "Thanks everyone" said Nani.

Later, the four companions rode on a motorcycle with the Cures flying beside them, carrying the fairies. "Oh, good! I was hoping to add theft, endangerment and insanity to my list of things I did today" said Pleakley. Jumba laughed. "You too?" he asked. Stitch laughed along. "So let me get this straight, you are Milky Rose?" Jumba asked Milk. "That's right-mil. I can change into a human and transform-mil" said Milk. "We can turn into humans too-nuts" said Nuts. Deep in the forest, Jumba pulled branches off a red metal object. Stitch grinned because it was a spaceship! "Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" he said joyfully. "What? Did you think we walked here?" asked Jumba making the alarm of the ship chirp with his keys. On Gantu's ship, he said to the computer "This is Gantu, requesting hyperspace clearance". "Standby for clearance" said the computer voice. In the containment tube, Lilo looked over the sea of clouds below the ship. She spotted her family photo near her feet and tenderly picked it up. She sat and gazed at the photo, then buried her head in her arms. As Gantu's black and yellow ship speeded along, a red fin appeared out of the clouds behind it. The fin towered over the flying ship as it went higher revealing a jet engine at its space. As the engine reflected on Lilo's tube, the girl looked up. The fin lowered to one side. It was the wing of a jet-like spaceship 10 times the size of Gantu's! The Cures appeared flying beside it. As the spaceship pulled up behind, Stitch peaked through the windshield and waved at Lilo. The little girl waved back sadly and smiled.

"Clearance is granted on vector C-12" said the computer voice. "Connect me to the Grand Councilwoman" said Gantu. The Gran Councilwoman's voice was heard. "Gantu, what's going on?" she asked. "I thought you'd like to know that the little abomination is-" Gantu said. He didn't get to finish his sentence because the red spaceship's horn started playing "La Cucaracha". Gantu saw Stitch in the red spaceship. The blue alien stood on his arms and said "Whoo-hoo!" while wiggling his butt. Gantu was surprised. "Yes, Captain?" said the Grand Councilwoman. The tip of the red ship's wing pushed Gantu's from underneath. "I'll call you back." said Gantu. His ship followed the red ship through the foggy clouds and his cannon lowered. "How did you get out of there?" Gantu asked. Doing the controls, Jumba steered the red ship through the plasma blasts while the Cures dodged them. "So what exactly are we doing?" Nani asked. "Don't worry, is all part of plan. We are professionals" said Jumba. Stitch chewed on a lever. "Hey! Get that out of your mouth!" Jumba said shaking Stitch. A plasma blast blasted through the passenger section where Pleakley sat. Smoke trailed out from the hole and Gantu closed in. "Hold on!" said Jumba. He turned the ship on its side and passed through a narrow mountain gorge. Gantu plowed through a jagged peak, then recovered. "Okay, is show time!" said Jumba. "We know you can do it Stitch-ropu!" said Syrup. Stitch laughed and scurried to the hatch door and put his paw on the lever. "This is it!" said Jumba. "Whoooaaa!" Nani yelled. As Gantu flew by, the two ships collided.

Stitch opened the hatch and fell out. "Go! Go! Go!" he said while falling. He flew toward Gantu's ship and landed on the windshield. Gantu watched Stitch scurry away. Stitch crawled around to Lilo's tube and slashed at the surface with his pointed claws. "Little savage! Get off my ship!" Gantu yelled. The ship's twin engines point at Stitch burning him and make him fall away in a trail of smoke. "Stitch!" Lilo yelled. As Jumba and the others watched, Cure Aqua saw Stitch falling and flew down to him. She flew past him and faced him. Aqua made fists with both hands and crossed them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly emblem to glow in her signature color. Tiny droplets of water begain to swirl around her. She reached forward and her hand became surrounded in a tiny mist saying "Pretty Cure!..". The water gathered into an almost solid form which Aqua grabbed a hold of and bended back into the shape of an archery bow saying "Sapphire Arrow!". A large, drill-like torrent then ripped from the bow. When the arrow hit Stitch, it put out the fire and shot Stitch up like a rocket. "Yee-haw!" he shouted. He smashed through Gantu's windshield saying "Aloha!". Stitch dodged Gantu's fists. "You're vile! You're foul! You're flawed!" Gantu yelled. Stitch carried Gantu's fist. "Also cute and fluffy!" he said flipping Gantu out the window and the big alien landed on the wing of Jumba's ship. He held a plasma cannon and fired at Stitch but the blast shot off an engine. Cure Aqua carried Stitch to Lilo and Cure Dream punched a hole in Lilo's tube and helped her out. The two Cures brought them closer together. "You came back" said Lilo. "Nobody gets left behind" said Stitch. Lilo kissed Stitch's nose and the alien smiled. The Cures flew away as Gantu's ship exploded. A cloud of smoke went over Jumba's ship. "Oh! Lilo!" said Nani. Jumba's ship emerged from the black cloud. "Good dog" said Lilo. Stitch held Lilo and Gantu on the ship with his paws. Nani cheered.

Meanwhile, David sat on his surfboard shaking water out of his ear. Jumba's ship splashed down behind him. The wave swept David away and he went under. As he surfaced, David swam back to his board. "Auwe!" he said. "David!" said Lilo. Jumba's ship floated. "Hey Lilo!" said David. "Can you give us a ride to shore?" Lilo asked. "Uh...sure! But I have to make two trips." said David.


	9. Can We All Say Goodbye?

On David's surfboard, he took Lilo and Stitch to shore. "So you're from outer space, huh? I heard the surfing's choice" he said. On shore, suddenly, a lizard guard captured Stitch. "We have 626" he said. "Take him to my ship" said the Grand Councilwoman. "Leave him alone!" said Lilo. Cobra Bubbles stopped her. "Hold on" he said. "Grand Councilwoman, let me explain" said Gantu. "Silence! I am retiring you, Captain Gantu" Grand Councilwoman told him. Gantu gaped. "Actually, credit for the capture goes to-" said Pleakley. "Goes to me. You'll be lucky if you end up on a Fluff Trog farm after we sort this thing out." said Grand Councilwoman. "Uh...I think I should..." said Jumba trying to walk away. "You?! You're the cause of all this! If it wasn't for your Experiment 626 none of this-" said Grand Councilwoman before Stitch interrupted her. "Stitch" said the blue alien. The female alien turned to him. "What?" she asked. "My name Stitch" said Stitch. "Stitch then. If it wasn't for Stitch-" said Grand Councilwoman before staring at Stitch. "Does Stitch have to go in the ship?" Stitch asked. "Yes" said Grand Councilwoman. "Can Stitch say goodbye?" Stitch asked. "Yes" said Grand Councilwoman. "Thank you" said Stitch.

He walked over to Lilo and Nani. Lilo embraced him. "Who are you?" asked the Grand Councilwoman. Lilo let go of Stitch. "This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken...but still good. Yeah. Still good" said Stitch. As Stitch headed back to the ship, Bubbles and the Grand Councilwoman watched him pass. "Does he really have to go?" Pleakley asked. The Grand Councilwoman sighed. "You know as well as I that our laws are absolute. I cannot change what the Council has decided" she said. "Lilo-chan, didn't you buy Stitch at the shelter?" asked Nozomi. Lilo pulled out the receipt from her pocket and ran to the Grand Councilwoman. "Hey!" said Lilo. The Grand Councilwoman looked at her. "Three days ago, I bought Stitch at the shelter. I paid two dollars for him" said Lilo opening the paper. "See this stamp? I own him" she said pointing at the stamp on the receipt. The Grand Councilwoman took the receipt and read it. "If you take him, you're stealing" said Lilo. "Aliens are all about rules." said Bubbles. "You look familiar" said Grand Councilwoman. "CIA. Roswell. 1973." said Bubbles. "Ah, yes. You had hair then" said Grand Councilwoman. "You know each other?" Rin asked. "Yes actually" said Bubbles.

"Take note of this" said Grand Councilwoman. She picked up Stitch and took off the handcuffs. "This creature has been sentenced to life in exile a sentence that shall be henceforth served out here" she said putting him next to Lilo. "On Earth" she concluded. Lilo hugged Stitch. "And as caretaker of the alien life-form, Stitch, this family is now under the official protection of the United Galactic Federation. We'll be checking in now and then" Grand Councilwoman told Bubbles. "I was afraid you were going to say that. This won't be easy to explain back at headquarters." said Bubbles. "I know what you mean" said the Grand Councilwoman smiling. As she neared the ship, she waved to Jumba and Pleakley and leaned to a guard. "Don't let those two get on my ship" she told the guard.

Smoke builded up as the Grand Councilwoman's ship took off. After it did, Nani turned to Bubbles. "CIA?" she asked. "Former. Saved the planet once. Convinced an alien race that mosquitoes were an endangered species. Now, about your house..." said Bubbles. "I'm sure you can all get it fixed" said Urara. "We will. I got an appointment to get to so I'll see you all later" said Bubbles before walking away. "We never introduced ourselves to you" said Nozomi to Jumba and Pleakley. She introduced herself and her friends to them. "Nice to meet ya" said Pleakley. "Starting today, you all will live together and be one big happy family" said Nozomi. She smiled and she and her friends started to glow. "Why are you all glowing?" Stitch asked. "Remember what we told you when we first met? About this being a dream to us and real life to you?" asked Komachi. "Yes, I remember" said Nani. "I remember too. So does the glowing mean you are waking up?" Lilo asked. "We must assume so-coco" said Coco. "All of this is a dream?! How can that be?!" asked Pleakley. "Long story" said Rin. "I guess now we all have to say goodbye" said Lilo. "Yeah" said Nozomi.

The pink-haired girl knelt on one leg to Lilo. "Nozomi, you've been a great friend to me. Thank you" said Lilo. Nozomi opened her arms and Lilo hugged her. "I wish you the best of luck in hula" said Nozomi. "Thanks" said Lilo. They let go and Karen knelt on one leg to Stitch. "I used to not like water but after seeing Cure Aqua, I changed my mind. I'll try to get used to water." said Stitch. "Okay Stitch. Now you continue being good from now on, okay?" said Karen smiling. Stitch hugged Karen and Karen hugged him back. "Thank you for everything...Karen" said Stitch. "You're welcome Stitch" said Karen. They let go and the fairies approached Lilo and Nani. "Coco, Nuts, Milk, Syrup, thanks for always being there for us" said Lilo. "Our pleasure-coco" said Coco. The sisters patted the fairies on their heads. "Jumba-san, try not to be evil anymore, okay?" said Komachi. "Now that I'm part of this family, I don't have to because now I know not to be evil" said Jumba. "Pleakley-san, please keep looking after Jumba-san" said Urara. "I will and I can assure you that I will be responsible for him" said Pleakley. "Once our house is done being repaired, I'll write you a letter" said Lilo to Nozomi. "And I look forward to hearing what you say in it. And when I write you back, I'll tell you all about the place where we live! It's decided!" said Nozomi. "Huh?" said Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch. "Nozomi says that a lot. It's a habit" said Rin.

The girls and fairies started to glow more. "It's time everyone-coco" said Coco. They stepped back and waved goodbye. "Goodbye everyone! We'll miss you!" said Nozomi. The 5 companions waved goodbye back. "We'll miss you too and we hope to see you in your dreams again!" said Lilo. "You will, I'm sure!" said Nozomi. "The rest of you can send us letters too if you want-ropu! I can deliver anywhere-ropu!" said Syrup. "Will do!" said Pleakley. Everyone said goodbye once more and the girls and fairies glowed so much, they disappeared. Stitch looked down after seeing them disappear. "Don't worry Stitch. We'll see them again sometime, I promise" said Lilo. "Okay" said Stitch. When the girls and fairies woke up, it was morning. Nozomi looked at the ceiling smiling. "We'll see them again sometime. No doubt about it" she said to herself.


End file.
